Pushed
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Alvin learns something new about his bespectacled sibling. Lame title is lame. Brotherly oneshot.


**AN: There's a children's book, written in the sixties, called "Ocean Blues", where we learn that Simon can't swim. Although this is obviously abandoned later on, I though it would be a fun thing to play a story off of, so we get this little oneshot. It's definitely not one of my best, but it's something I've been wanting to do for a while. So..here we are. Enjoy.  
The Chipmunks(and Chipettes, who are briefly mentioned here) belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Las Angeles, California, much like any other summer day. The day was different for the Seville brothers, however.

They had recently had an in-ground pool installed in their backyard. Today was only the second day they could swim in it, and boy was Alvin having a blast!

Swimming by himself, however, was becoming quite a bore. Theodore had gone inside to get a snack a little while ago, and Dave was making him wait thirty minutes before getting back into the pool.

For most people this wouldn't be a problem, but for Theodore it was quite difficult to resist snacking while he waited, which extended the time by thirty more minutes for each little bite.

* * *

Even though Alvin was alone in the pool, he wasn't the only one outside. Simon was sitting in the Chaise lounge chair that Brittany had left when the girls had come over the day before. He was reading a huge novel, and, by the looks of it, was nearly finished with the entire book already.

As funny as it was to see Simon reclining in the hot pink chair, Alvin wanted someone to swim with him.

* * *

"Simon!" he shouted, leaning his arms on the edge of the pool.

Said chipmunk looked over at his brother, an annoyed expression present on his face. He sighed. "What is it, Alvin?"

"Get in here and swim with me!"

Simon looked back down at his book. "I don't feel like it." He crossed his ankles and took a sip of the lemonade sitting on the small table beside him. "Besides, it's getting late, anyway."

"Simon, it's only 4:00!"

Simon crinkled up his nose and ignored his older brother, his eyes not once leaving the book he held in his hands.

"Oh, come on, Si! You didn't even swim when the girls were here yesterday!" Alvin grumbled, leaning his head on his arms where they rested on the pool's edge.

"I don't like swimming." Simon looked over at him again. "Now will you _please _shut up so I can read?"

Alvin glared at him, causing the slightly younger chipmunk to glare back before turning his eyes back down towards his book once more.

* * *

Alvin climbed out up over the edge of the pool, not even bothering to use the ladder, and walked slowly over to where his bespectacled sibling sat.

"Simon." He was ignored. "Simon!" He was ignored once more. He snatched the book out of Simon's hand and set in on the ground beside the lounge chair. "Simon."

"What?" Simon finally snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I want you to swim with me."

"Well I'm not going to." The taller chipmunk said matter-of-factly before reaching for his book, only to discover it was no longer where Alvin had placed it. He turned back to his brother and narrowed his eyes. "Alvin! Give it back right now!"

"Nope!" Alvin grinned. "You're gonna have to get it yourself!"

* * *

Simon looked past him to see that his book was now sitting less than a foot from the edge of the pool. He let out a barely audible growl before slowly getting up and making his way over to it.

Before he could even pick the object up he was pushed.

Alvin began laughing when his brother starting falling into the pool. He didn't expect, however, for Simon to grab onto him and pull him along with him.

Alvin quickly rose to the top and started laughing again. Simon came up soon after and clung onto him for dear life, digging his nails into Alvin's arms.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Alvin tried pushing him off, only causing Simon to scramble to keep his hold. He was nearly pulling both of them down, and although the pool was only six feet deep, that's pretty deep to someone who's only three and a half feet tall.

"A-Alvin! G-get me out!" Alvin could see the absolute terror in Simon's eyes, even through his wet, crooked glasses. He had no Earthly idea, however, why it was there.

Alvin cocked an eyebrow. "The ladder is right over there."

Simon's eyes darted towards it and then back to Alvin's face. "Alvin!"

* * *

Alvin pulled him over to the ladder and they both climbed out. Simon emitted a relieved sigh before turning and glaring at the other boy. "Why did you push me?"

"Because you're not fun! Why did you freak out, anyway?" He crossed his arms and sat down on the concrete.

Simon averted his eyes and sat beside his older brother. "I...I can't swim..." He mumbled.

"What?" Alvin asked, having not heard him clearly.

"I said I can't swim, okay?" Simon looked back over at him, his expression now rather angry.

Alvin's mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "Well, why?" He spoke after a moment of silence. "I mean, that's kind of weird for someone as smart as you to not be able to do something so simple. Like how Jeanette can't tie her shoes-"

"Jeanette can tie her shoes!" Simon balled up his fists, immediately getting defense of his best friend and crush. "She just...doesn't. A-and I'm afraid to learn to swim…" His nerves to over once more and he fiddled with the hem of his now soaked T-shirt, no longer meeting Alvin's eyes.

"Is there…a reason for that?" Alvin urged him to continue.

"Remember when we were little, before Dave took us in, and mom would sometimes let us take turns going with her to gather food?"

Alvin stared at him blankly. "Uh…no."

"Well, perhaps I only remember because of this experience." He sighed. "It was my turn to go with her. We were near the river and I suppose she turned her back on me, if for only a moment. There was some sort of reflective object in the water, and, given that I was merely an infant, it intrigued me." He paused.

Alvin listened, curiosity in his eyes.

"I tried reaching for it and fell in. I just remember the terror I felt as the water swallowed me and carried me along with it…" Simon stared blankly into space.

* * *

"O-oh." Alvin stuttered, instantly regretting pushing his brother into the water. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Simon turned his eyes on him. "That's no excuse to push me in! Even if I were able to swim I still could have drowned!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't have let you drown." His blue eyes brightened. "Hey! How about you let me teach you to swim?"

"What?" Simon raised an eyebrow. "No! I told you I don't want to learn."

"'I don't want to learn.'" Alvin smirked. "I'll be sure to add that to the list of 'Things I Never Thought I'd Hear Simon Seville Say'."

"Alvin!" Simon muttered angrily.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Come on, it's perfect! You can trust me. Theodore can even help. It'll be fun!"

"No."

"You're more likely to drown if you can't swim."

"N-…" Simon paused. Alvin did have a point. "Fine."

Alvin grinned before running into the house to find Theodore, surely upsetting Dave by getting the carpet wet.

Simon chuckled at his older brother's enthusiasm. Maybe learning to swim wouldn't be that frightening of an experience after all.

* * *

**Sorry if this has any errors. I was being rushed while going back and editing it. ^^** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
